


Rain Check

by MoviesInMyMind, orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, John is angry, M/M, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesInMyMind/pseuds/MoviesInMyMind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John expected to have a pleasant night out with his date, but he was not naïve enough to expect Sherlock to stay out of it for long.  In a heated argument, words are exchanged, and many truths are learned that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Look at us writing again so soon.  
> \------  
> Isn't it odd? Really, Mim, I think we're smothering them.

“Honestly, and what kind of name is Bobby anyway?  You could’ve at least picked a date with a prettier name, John.”  Sherlock moaned as he sat sprawled out on the couch watching John getting ready for his date.  He had a weary look in his eyes and did nothing to hide his annoyance.  “Such a boring name.  Like Bob.  It’s the most common name a parent could curse their child with.  In fact, I feel sorry for them.”

John straightened his tie and grabbed his phone and wallet. “Bobby is a fine name. It fits my date really well.” John stopped to look back over at Sherlock one more time before he headed out. “Anything else?” He probably would regret this later but it would probably mean fewer texts during the date.

“Yes: what if we get a case?  I also need you to go to the morgue.  Molly should still be in for another hour and I want those samples tonight.  Why even bother going out?  It sounds like it’ll be another waste of time as always,” Sherlock sneered.  He bent his head to look up at him.  “Did you charge your phone?”

“If there is a case, then you can update me on it after I get back from my date. You can stop by the morgue and get those samples yourself.” John turned towards the door and grabbed his coat. “And yes, I charged my phone.” He walked out the door before Sherlock could come up with anything else. John had a good feeling about this date, and he didn’t want Sherlock to ruin it like all the others.

“But—! Oh…” Sherlock groaned and sank deeper into the couch.  As soon as the door shut he glared at his phone, willing it to go off.  He wanted a case, any case.  Why was it there was never a good murder or drug ring to crack when he needed one?  His phone stayed silent and the screen black, mocking him.  “I don’t see why he has to go on these stupid dates all the time anyway.  Isn’t he satisfied just flirting with every other woman in sight?”  He sank again.  “What kind of name is Bobby anyway?”  He glowered.  “I’ll bet she’s plain.”

~~~~~~~

John apologetically smiled across the table. “Sorry I’m late; my flatmate held me back. Hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

Suddenly, John’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

John ignored it and focused on his date. “I haven’t been here before. What do you recommend?”

Bobby smiled back at him.  “Well, actually I—”

John’s phone buzzed a second time.

“Sorry,” John pulled out his phone and glanced at the texts.

Help needed at home.  Can’t find my magnifying glass.

-SH

John, I need you to come back.  Now.

-SH

John just rolled his eyes and put the phone back in his pocket. “It’s not important.”

“That’s alright.  I was just going to say that I also haven’t be—”

The phone buzzed again.  Somehow it seemed even more impatient the third time.

John just ignored it and silenced texts. “Now where were we?”

“I haven’t eaten here eithe—”

John’s phone began to ring with a call.

John sighed and looked at the screen. When he saw, just as he expected, that it was Sherlock, he hung up and turned off the phone. “There, now you have my full and undivided attention.” John smiled at Bobby.

“Thank you.  As I was trying to say before, I haven’t been here either.  My friend Joan recommended it to me.  I thought it might be fun to experiment on the first date, you know?”  Bobby smiled across the table winningly.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” John grinned wider. Bobby looked amazing with that smile. “What do you think of each getting something different and sharing?”

“Perfect.  But I’m warning you now, I won’t be sharing dessert with you.  I’ve heard the cake is amazing and I plan to save every last bite for myself.”  Another winning smile.

John chuckled, “Then I guess we will each have to get some.”

Bobby chuckled right back.  “Oh, I don’t know if you’ll get a chance to eat yours.  I’ll probably end up stealing it right off your plate!”

John smirked and leaned in over the table, “I’ll just have to fight you for it then.”

Bobby leaned in as well.  “You don’t want to fight me.  I came in fourth in the district boxing competition last year.  I’ll bet I could take you.”

“I don’t think so. I’m a military captain, a few years veteran at this point but a captain nonetheless.”

Bobby offered him a mischievous grin.  “A captain you say?  You know, I like a take charge kind of guy.”

“Oh?” John grinned wider and licked his lip.

“Yeah.  Tell me, captain, are you good at giving orders?” A wink.

“Absolutely.” John leaned closer.

“How about following them?” An aggravated voice cut in.

John didn’t look away from Bobby. “Apparently my flatmate, Sherlock, has decided to join us.” John turned to Sherlock. “What are you here for, Sherlock?”

Sherlock stood at the side of the table, his arms shoved deep in his pockets, staring directly down at John.  “You wouldn’t answer my texts and you hung up on me.  I needed your help.”

“What was so important that you had to interrupt,” John looked back at Bobby and lowered his voice slightly at this point, “a very good date.”

Sherlock’s face scrunched.  “What date?  I don’t see a—”

At this last, Bobby cleared his throat.

“Sorry about him. How about we head somewhere else?” John attempted to recover his date.

Sherlock’s eyes grew the slightest bit wider and he froze.  He looked at the man sitting across from John in disbelief.  He just stood there, staring between the two.  Only when Bobby began to look back uncomfortably did Sherlock find his voice.  “You...you’re Bobby?”

“Yes?” Bobby leaned away from Sherlock and looked at John.

“It looks like he didn’t figure out that my date tonight was a male.” John looked back at Sherlock. “You got something wrong this time. Now will you leave us be?”

Sherlock blinked a few times, looking at Bobby.  Quite suddenly he shook his head and turned away.  “A man!  Of course!  What kind of parents would name a girl Bobby outside of the US?  Oh, I’m an absolute idiot!”

“Yes, and you are ruining my date.” John glared at Sherlock.

Sherlock turned back to him and threw him a look.  Then he turned to Bobby and smiled a sweet, false smile.  “Would you please excuse us a moment?  Oh good, thank you.” Before Bobby could protest, he nodded for John to follow him.  “John, I need to borrow you.”

John just turned back to Bobby. “He will probably start lecturing to no one, so he will leave us alone for a while.”

Sherlock put a hand on the back of John’s chair.  “John,” he warned, his voice lower.  “Now.”  He glared at the side of his face, waiting for him to get up and follow.

“Sherlock you have dragged me away from enough mediocre dates. I am not letting you ruin this really good one.”

“Dragged you say?” Sherlock smirked and grabbed John’s collar, forcing him out of the chair.  “I don’t recall ever dragging you out, but I’d hate to make a liar of you.  Now come along.  I need to have a word with you.”  He forcibly dragged John to his feet.

“For fuck’s sake Sherlock!” John was definitely angry with Sherlock now. Bobby was really nice and this display was most certainly going to turn him off of John.

Sherlock continued to drag him away until they had exited the front of the restaurant.  There, Sherlock turned to face John.  “Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Because I’m on a date and you always make up completely useless reasons to get me to leave. But Bobby is actually really great, so no, I am not going to ruin this chance for a fake case.” John ranted angrily.

Sherlock glared between his eyes.  “It isn’t about whether or not there’s a case, John!  It’s the very principle behind the thing.  What if there were an actual emergency?  You can’t just turn off your phone to make googly eyes at some man!”

“Then you should stop bugging me when there isn’t an emergency. You’re like the boy who cried wolf.”

Sherlock shook his head.  “The boy who what?”

John just sighed. “It’s a children’s story.”

“Irrelevant!”  Sherlock’s hands were still around John’s collar.  They tightened in frustration.  “That has nothing to do with this.”

“Will you just let go of me? I need to get back if I have any chance of salvaging this and there is obviously not an emergency right now.”

Sherlock dropped his hands from John’s wrinkled collar.  “What, you want me to leave so you can eat and chat and bring back your date for a quick shag and be off?  Tell me, John: what time should I be out of the flat?  Of would you rather I came back tomorrow noon?” Sherlock spat all this at John loudly, his face contorted in disgust.  “Your other dates were so mediocre, as you put it, because none of them showed any forward sexual interest, isn’t that right?  But no, two lines of implied innuendo and you’re jumping in your seat.  A great date indeed.  What’s his last name?  Place of work?  Can you even tell the color of his eyes behind that black dilation?”

“Brown.  His eyes are brown.  I met him at work after he got a sprain training for his next boxing match.  He’s a sponsored boxer.  And his name is Robert Johnson.” John glared up at Sherlock. “I wasn’t planning on taking him back to the flat tonight. If I just wanted sex, I could walk up to almost anyone in any bar in London. I actually wanted to date him.”

Sherlock’s face broke open a moment.  He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.  He seemed lost for words for a full minute.  “So it’s not just some curious fling?” He spoke quietly.

John looked up at Sherlock curiously. “You usually don’t miss something as big as a person’s sexuality. I’m bisexual, Sherlock. I’ve dated both men and women in the past.”

Sherlock blinked once, his face contorted with something John couldn’t recognize.  He took a step back away from him, looking down in space as if searching for something.  All he managed was a quiet, “I didn’t think…” before he stopped.  He looked up at John with confusion.  “Always, you were…?” He trailed, unable to finish a thought.

“Yes and I’m going back to my date now.” John stepped back into the restaurant and looked back to the table. Robert was gone. “Great, just great.” John grumbled and walked back out.

Sherlock looked up when John came storming out of the doors.  “He left.” He said. It was not a question.

“Yes and I’m going back to the flat.” He glared at Sherlock.

Sherlock followed him to the edge of the pavement and held up an uncertain arm for a cab.  When one pulled up to them, he opened the door for John.  John sat in the cab and shut the door roughly. He leaned forward to tell the driver to head to 221 Baker Street.  Sherlock walked around the cab and began opening one of the doors to get in beside him.

“No. Close the door. You are walking.”

“But, it’s the same address, John,” Sherlock argued.  “I can pay the fair.”

John reached over and slammed the door. “Just go.” John told the cab driver.

Sherlock backed away as the cab started moving forward.  He took a step and watched it pull away from the curb, headed down the street faster than he could begin to move.  He stood there on the side a moment, just watching it go. He waited there a while, trying to call up a cab, but none would come to him.  Defeated, he tightened his scarf and began the long walk back home.

~~~~~~

John paced back and forth in the living room. Of course Sherlock would go and ruin another date. It wouldn’t bother him so much if Sherlock would just date him. But no, the detective was married to his work and only focused on that or destroying the kitchen with experiments or ruining John’s dates. For God’s sake, couldn’t he just once notice that John would stop going on these ridiculous and usually bad dates if Sherlock actually showed any interest in him? John turned and glared at the skull on the mantle. “Why in the world doesn’t he get it? Why does he think I always drop everything for him?” John resumed pacing. “And apparently he thought I was straight. For goodness’ sake I flirted with Greg for a week before I found out he was with Mycroft. And that was even in front of Sherlock at crime scenes sometimes.”

There was a half creak on the steps where Sherlock had stopped.  He stood on the stair, dripping wet and wide-eyed.

John stopped and turned to glare at Sherlock with crossed arms. “I see you decided to show up.”

Sherlock paused.  “I couldn’t get a cab.” He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to dry it somewhat before stepping into the flat.  “Did I hear you say you flirted with Greg?” In shock, he used his regular name.

John uncrossed his arms and flushed slightly. “Yes and you somehow never noticed.”

Sherlock wiped at his wet face and groaned.  “I was always a bit too busy with work to pay attention to the rest of the goings-on at crime scenes.  Excuse me for doing my job.”  He tossed his hands down, splashing a few stray drops into the small puddle forming at his feet.

“I take it that you heard everything else then.” John sat on the couch.

“It’s hardly new information John.  You remember the week I spent complaining when we found out that they got together.  And you just announced your sexuality an hour ago.”

“Of course you missed the most important part.” John mumbled under his breath.

“Alright, I get it!” Sherlock shouted, ripping off his scarf.  He tossed it in a wet heap on the step.  “I keep missing everything important!  I’m blind, John!  What am I missing?  Just go ahead and tell me if I’m such an idiot!  Point out everything to me!  The sky is blue and it rains in London!”  He struggled to take of his wet coat and shook it off his arms, grumbling in frustration until it too was on the ground.  He didn’t bother picking them up and leaned against the door, crossing his arms.  “I’m an idiot,” he mumbled.  “I’ve always known that.”

Fuck it. John set his shoulders and crossed the room to Sherlock. He grabbed Sherlock by his collar and pulled him down. “If you don’t feel the same way, I am about to fuck everything up.” Then John kissed him.

Sherlock cried out in surprise.  He’d never expected anything of the kind, not even in the deepest, most secret corner of his heart.  This was John.  John Watson.  Standing in front of the door to their flat.  Kissing him.  He hesitated, completely lost for what to do.  He could barely grasp the reality of it all.

John pulled away and looked up at Sherlock for a moment. “Fuck.” John moved a few steps away.

“Wait,” Sherlock reached out and grabbed John’s arm, a desperation etched in every pleading line of his face.  He tried to pull John back, coming forward to meet him.  It wasn’t a very good kiss.  He clashed their teeth together, trying hard just to get John to stay.  He held the same arm tightly and ran his free and around the small of his back, trying to hold him there.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Well that answered that question. He moved his lips gently trying to make the kiss less teeth and more kiss.  As he did, water rolled down from Sherlock’s soaking hair, falling on his face and shoulders.  It was cold and wet at first, but he felt a few warmer drops falling on his face.  Sherlock’s grip softened as he realized John wasn’t going to move away.  He kissed him back, trying hard to be as gentle as he could.  His breathing was ragged and John soon realized why.  Sherlock—Sherlock Holmes—was crying.

John pulled his head far enough away to look into Sherlock’s eyes. He brushed the tears from Sherlock’s eyes with one hand. “Hey,” John began softly, “why are you crying?”

Sherlock took a sharp breath and wiped his face on his upper arm.  It didn’t do much; his shirt was soaked through as well.  He looked down and let go of John’s arm, instead taking his hand in his.  He squeezed it tightly, as if to prove he were really there.  “I never thought you could ever...I wouldn’t let myself hope that you could think of me that way.”  He gave John’s hand another squeeze and looked into his eyes.  “I tried not to think about it: your dates, sexuality, nothing.  I didn’t want to deduce any facts I didn’t want to learn.  I didn’t want to be proven right.”

John rested his head on Sherlock’s chest. “You called me out at that first dinner we had at Angelo’s.” John chuckled slightly. “I always figured you knew I was interested in men and women. I didn’t exactly make it a secret.”

“I was trying too hard not to see anything.  I overlooked it.”  Sherlock rested his head against John’s.  “I’m sorry.”

John smiled up at Sherlock. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you apologise.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.  “I’ll try to do it more often if you like.”

“No, only when you mean it.” John brushed hair up that had fallen into Sherlock’s eyes.

“I do mean it.” He lowered his head and kissed John’s brow.  “I’m sorry I took so long to figure it out.  I wish I’d known from the start.”

“I would have told you, if you weren’t ‘married to your work,’ Sherlock.”

Sherlock chuckled quietly.  “You, John Watson, are the most difficult piece of work that I have ever tried to puzzle out.”

John flushed at that and looked down at the floor. “I take it I can stop going useless dates now?”

Sherlock smiled gently.  “I’m afraid you’ll be far too busy with me to have the time.”

John grinned widely, still looking at the floor. “Do you think we should sit down? My leg is starting to cramp up.”

Sherlock slid a hand under his chin and raised his head up.  “I think I’d rather lie down.” He said.  It was an innocent suggestion, the way he said it.  He leaned forward to give John one last kiss before leading him up the steps.  “I’m tired.  Let’s just drowse a bit.”

“First you should change. I don’t want you getting hypothermia.” John headed to his room and changed as well.  In a short time, Sherlock came down the steps and was standing in his door, drying his hair with a small towel.  He dropped the towel on John’s desk and crossed the room to sit on his bed.  There, he climbed under the covers and sat up, waving John over.  “Well?  Get in, doctor.  I’m cold and I don’t want to die of hypothermia.”

John chuckled and climbed in with Sherlock. He wrapped himself around Sherlock and rested his head over Sherlock’s heart. “Goodnight, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiled and tucked himself in closer to him.  “Goodnight, John,” he whispered. And never had those words felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> As always look over at Work's works. They are really great.  
> \------  
> Not to be a copy cat, but check out Mim's stuff too. Do it.


End file.
